We don't change for anybody
by TheDesertFox1941
Summary: Tom and Marco are truly in love and have been for awhile, but how is Marco going to explain his relationship with Tom to his friends? This tough decision will force Marco to come out and stand up for who he really is and who he loves.


_Hello again, this is my second short little Tomco fanfic that talks about a more serious issue that not a lot of fanfiction stories ever talk about or even notice. Now I know that I said that my last story was a one-shot (and it was) but I felt like I needed to write at least one more story that talks about the troubles of coming out to the people you love, even when you know that they may not accept you for who you are, I personally have not gone through this experience but know family and friends who have. So its up to you whether you want this to be a sequel to the previous story or if this is a entirely new story, your choice, it makes no difference to the plot. So overall I hope you enjoy the story and once again I encourage any feedback and comments that you may have for me, thanks and enjoy!_

Tom and Marco were just laying on Marco's bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about how lucky they were that they met. The two were inseparable since they officially became a couple, even though Tom has quite a lot of duties to fulfill as the future king of the Underworld and Marco still has 2 years of high school left, but that didn't stop them. The bigger obstacle in Marco's mind that scared him to death every day was how he was going to explain his relationship with Tom to his friends and the rest of his family. Star already knew, and Star being Star, was totally excited and happy for them both and promised to stop teasing Tom, for now. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz also knew after they eventually put the pieces together on why Tom was visiting so much and it didn't help that Star also told them (surprised by Star yet), they were fully supportive and loved Tom, it didn't hurt that Tom loved Mrs. Diaz's cooking. Tom's parents, while surprised, were supportive even if it meant that they may not get a blood heir to the throne after Tom, but that question would be faced later. The real test would be how the rest of Marco's friends would feel about him not just dating a royal demon, but a _male_ one.

"Tom, did you ever feel scared when you came out about falling in love with me to your parents?" Marco turned to over Tom and said to him. Tom caught off guard a little bit by the serious question responded, "I was a little nervous at first, but then I realized that I'm the prince of the Underworld, what were they going to do to me, banish me?" Tom laughed a little bit after answering Marco's question, but Marco didn't look satisfied with his answer. "Tom I'm serious, I can't just hide behind my royal blood for protection against criticism, this is Earth and I'm just a normal human" Marco semi-worriedly said to Tom, who looked back into the brown eyes of his love and said, "you're not just a normal person to me" while nudging closer to Marco and resting his head on his shoulder.

Marco took a deep breath and said, "It's just that on Earth it's not normal for a boy to fall in love with another boy, people can be really cruel and treat you differently down here and I don't have fire powers and royal blood to protect me… I just feel scared and confused on how to tell people about us". Marco started to quietly sob to himself, tears streaming down his tan cheeks and his breaths becoming shorter and frantic, Tom sensing that Marco was about to fully collapse right in front of his eyes quickly sat up and put Marco's head on his lap, slowly stroked his hair and fought back his own tears, he was going to be strong for Marco. "Marco, I can promise you right now that everything will be all right, screw anybody that doesn't accept you for who you are, anybody who does obviously isn't your friend and never was… plus you know that I have some pretty awesome powers that I could use", Marco chuckled at Tom's ending response and responded, "you know that you can't use your powers on anybody right?", Tom laughed back, "that doesn't mean I can't threaten anybody who hurts you".

Marco felt more secure in Tom's arms, feeling as though nothing in the universe could ever hurt him, knowing that anybody who tried would have to go through an angry and defensive Tom, something that he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy, even Jeremy. "You always know how to make feel better Tom, that's why I love you" Marco leaned up kissed Tom on the cheek, forcing a smile on Tom and making him blush. The two just stared at each other's eyes, gazing through all the haze of uncertainty, fear, doubt and seeing the bright light of true love in each other. Marco ended up falling asleep in Tom's lap and Tom not wanting to wake him slowly laid back down on the bed and took a snooze himself, but before he fell asleep he thought to himself "man Marco's hair is softer than my bunny's fur" then proceeded to get lost in the land of dreams.

The two woke to the sound of Star knocking on the door asking if Marco could help her with her math homework, ever since her "7" incident she promised to herself that she would actually know how to solve a math problem and get the answer right, easier said than done. She slowly walked in to Marco still laying his head on Tom's lap and sarcastically said to them "you two are so adorable together that it makes me sick" rolling her eyes in disgust, to which Marco responded "jealous?", prompting a smirk from Tom. "Actually Star I was wondering if I could ask for some help from you" Marco said to Star, "sure Marco, I can help you on about anything as long as it doesn't involve anything educational or acting lady like, I hate those", Marco assured her that she could act like herself for this "since you're the most popular person in school I was hoping that you could help me come out to our friends about me and Tom, nobody knows about us yet and the feeling of hiding our relationship is killing me, and I know that having you by me and Tom's side will make us feel more comfortable", Tom then jumped in "please Starship, we could really use your support with this, and whether it succeeds or bombs doesn't matter as long as we have you by our side". "Of course, I'll be there for you guys, were family and we stick together no matter what" Star responded, "thanks Star we knew we could count on you", all three shared a hug. "Now I'm going to leave this door closed, ok, I don't wanna see what goes on between you two", this remark by Star led to Marco and Tom blushing and sarcastically (or maybe nervously) laughing.

The End


End file.
